1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to railway freight cars and specifically to a latching and alignment device for a rack and decking arrangement for transporting automobiles or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art autorack deck latching and supporting structures are exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,205,836, 3,426,704 and 3,866,543. The present invention is an improvement over those arrangements.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,205,836 discloses a multiple level railway car for transporting vehicles. The car includes movable decks and means for inhibiting lateral and longitudinal movement of the decks. U.S. Pat. No. 3,426,704 discloses a lock structure for use with movable decks of transport vehicles. U.S. Pat. No. 3,866,543 discloses multideck transport vehicles and control levers for movement of the decks.